Kochi Dye Shop
Kochi Dye Shop is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is an armor dye shop located at Hateno Village in the East Necluda region of Hyrule. The shop is currently run by Sayge who uses a traditional Hateno dyeing process to dye armor and other clothing different color or remove dye from clothing. Dying clothing is purely aesthetic and optional. Some clothing options, such as the Champion's Tunic, DLC armor like the Nintendo Switch Shirt, Majora's Mask, Midna's Helmet, Korok Mask, armor obtainable via the amiibo Rune, or head jewelry obtained from Starlight Memories cannot be dyed, the Snow Boots Link borrows from Bozai during "The Eighth Heroine" side quest (as Link can only dye or upgrade these Snow Boots until after completing "The Forgotten Sword" side quest). The Thunder Helm cannot be dyed at all even after Link completes "The Thunder Helm". This is due to their fabric according to Sayge. The only Hero's Clothes armor set that can be dyed is the "Wild" set received during the "A Gift from the Monks" side quest. It is the only shop where Link can dye armor in Breath of the Wild. The Shop also allows Link to reset dyed clothing back to their original default colors. History In the past, the Kochi Dye Shop used its own prepared dye ingredients. But due to the number of monsters roaming Hyrule, the shop was forced to switch to having their customers bring their own dye ingredients, and in return the shop has a small service charge of 20 Rupees. The shop also provides the additional service of removing dye from clothing back into the original color, though unlike dying no ingredients are required. Posters on the walls show some of the materials usable to make certain dyes. The shop is apparently well known at Gerudo Town. Saula who runs the Fashion Passion shop sells white dyed versions of the Gerudo Veil, Top and Sirwal and she even suggests to her customers to have their clothes dyed at the Kochi Dye Shop. Shop In order to dye clothing a specific color, Link must have the necessary materials to create a specific dye and 20 Rupees. He needs at least 5 dye ingredients (either the same ingredient or different ones as long as they apply the same selected color) to dye his armor a specific color and can dye either the whole outfit or just certain pieces. For example, Link can create a Crimson dye with materials such as Chickaloo Tree Nuts, Razorshrooms, Goron Spice, or Tireless Frogs. Some dye ingredients are rare while some are more common. Monster Parts, ore/gemstones, cooking ingredients, and Dragon Parts can be used to dye clothing. All Guardian Parts can all be used to create gray dye. Generally, it is best to use common or easily obtainable ingredients as there is no benefit to dying clothing with rare or hard to obtain ingredients in some cases. Some dyes like Black and Navy have very few ingredients which can be used to make their dye, while other colors like Gray, Red, and Yellow have a large selection of ingredients to choose from. There are posters on the walls of the shop that list some of the ingredients for blue, red, green, yellow, white, and black dyes, however there are no posters listing ingredients for the other dyes. Sayge will allow Link to change his clothes before dying. Link can use different ingredients to produce a certain dye or use a single ingredient, thus if Link has a lot of one ingredient he can use it exclusively to make a dye if he wishes to save other ingredients that produce the same dye (for example if he has a lot of Apples he can use them to create Red dye instead of using different ingredients). Ingredients that can be used to create a dye will be highlighted on in the materials selection screen when that dye color is selected while ingredients that cannot be used will be faded out and unselect-able. If Link lacks any ingredients to create a specific dye, Sayge will give Link the option to choose a different dye or quit without dying. Once he has selected the dye ingredients, Sayge will drop Link and the dye ingredients he is holding into the dying vat located near the stairs and Link will walk out wearing his dyed clothes. If Link decides to restore his clothes to their original color, Sayge will drop him in the other vat. Restoring his clothes original color does not require any materials and only costs 20 Rupees. Dyes & Ingredients Gallery Botw dyedheadgear.png|Dyed Headgear''Sprites ripped by Random Talking Bush'' Botw dyedmiddleshirts.png|Dyed Body Gear Botw dyedbottompants.png|Dyed Leg Gear References Category:Shops Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations